Two Stupid Brothers
by angellwings
Summary: Jason and Nate both do incredibly stupid things to the girls they care about. It's a good thing Dana's there to set them straight. Jaitlyn. Natella. Two parter.
1. How It All Begins

Two Stupid Brothers

By angellwings

* * *

How It All Begins

* * *

Caitlyn sat on the stairs outside of her cabin and tried very hard not to glance at the porch next door. _He_ was sitting on the railing strumming his guitar softly. He wasn't looking at her. He had no idea she was even outside. He was caught up in whatever it was he was working on. She bit her bottom lip and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. What was she going to have to do to get his attention?

She was wearing her shortest shorts, since she'd heard he had a weakness for legs, and a bright yellow top that showed just a hint of her stomach, and she left her hair down and wavy. He'd complimented her on wearing it that way once before. She stood up and leaned against the railing of the porch. She dared to look up and stared longingly at the oblivious boy next door.

His curls looked a bit fluffier than normal. She grinned softly. She liked when his hair didn't look so tamed with all of that product. And the warm sunlight reflected the gold tint to his brown hair. The faint sound of his guitar drifted toward her and she could have sworn she heard him singing. He never sang, but when he did she always listened. She didn't think anyone really told him how good he truly was.

She sighed and slowly made her way inside. It would do her no good to sit out there and pine after him. He'd never see her. It didn't matter how she dressed or what she did.

"Still nothing?" Mitchie asked sadly.

"Nope, no change."

"Maybe he's just distracted. He is Jason, after all," Mitchie said with a good natured teasing grin.

"I guess," Caitlyn said with a shrug. "It's not really a big deal. It's not like I would see him after the summer ended anyway. I mean, maybe its better that I can't seem to get his attention." She paused and took a deep breath. "Right?"

Mitchie gave her friend a sympathetic smile and nodded. "Maybe."

"So, what's the plan for the rest of the day?" Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie gave her friend an apologetic look. "I, um, have plans with Shane. I'm sorry."

Caitlyn tried to hide her disappointment but she didn't really succeed. "No big deal. He's your boyfriend. I'd be surprised if you _didn't_ have plans with him. Maybe Ella or Peggy can do something with me. I'll figure it out. Have fun."

"We usually do," Mitchie said with a wink. "Don't stay here and mope, okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?" Mitchie asked warily.

Caitlyn nodded and smirked. "Promise."

"Why don't you go to the bonfire that Tess and Dana organized for tonight?" Mitchie asked. "Maybe you'll meet a rare sweet and humble Camp Star boy or maybe there's a new Camp Rock guy you haven't met and flirted with yet."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "I don't flirt with _every_ guy here, Mitch. I'm not Ella or Lola, you know."

"You flirt with quite a few of them," Mitchie told her with a chuckle.

"Well, when guys don't flirt with you then you have to flirt with them," Caitlyn said with a shrug and a smirk. "It's either I let myself remain sad and celibate or I take action and determine my own fate. Which would you prefer?"

"Maybe Jason hasn't made a move yet because he thinks you like other boys more than him," Mitchie suggested.

"Maybe a little competition is good for him," Caitlyn fired back. "Besides I think it's clear he's not interested so I'm not going to worry about it."

"I think you should worry about it," Mitchie told her. "It's completely possible, Cait. I mean think about how much time you two spent together last summer. You helped him with the JRs more than any of us did and you two talked nearly every day. So, what's changed? What's kept him from saying more than two words to you since camp started a couple of weeks ago?"

Caitlyn bit her bottom lip and shrugged. "Maybe I bugged him and he's avoiding me. Maybe he thought I put my nose in his business unnecessarily and he wants to handle the JRs on his own this year. Maybe he just never really liked me."

Mitchie shook her head. "I'm positive that's not true."

"Whatever," Caitlyn said dismissively. "I'm going to go take a shower and then head to that bonfire. Have fun with Shane."

Mitchie sighed and then smiled weakly at her friend. "I'll see you later tonight. Try and have fun, okay?"

"Will do," Caitlyn said with a small grin before she headed into the bathroom to get ready.

She emerged from the bathroom dressed and ready to go. She grabbed her wallet and put it in the back pocket of her jean shorts before she slipped on her high tops and headed out the door toward the small patch of neutral ground between the two camps. That was where Tess and Dana decided to have the bonfire. They thought it would keep Axel from doing a repeat performance of last summer's bonfire and trying to steal campers and staff. Tess and Dana had worked really hard to try and make this a truly social event for the purpose of making friends.

How successful this event would be was yet to be seen, but everyone seemed to be excited about it. Caitlyn ran into Ella on the way. Ella had been busy settling in to her brand new wardrobe cabin the last two weeks but Caitlyn had noticed she'd looked as unhappy as Caitlyn felt most days. Ella was muttering to herself as she walked but when she noticed Caitlyn she pasted on a bright excited smile.

"Cait! Hi! How are you?" Ella asked with faux brightness.

Caitlyn looped her arm through Ella's and smiled kindly. "No need to pretend with me, El. I know you're dreading this bonfire."

Ella sighed and leaned her head on Caitlyn's shoulder. "When Dana told me she and Nate had broken up a couple months back I was really excited about this summer, but it's been two weeks and do you know what Nate's been doing that whole time? Do you?"

Caitlyn quirked a brow at her. "Writing angst ridden break up songs?"

"No, that's what I expected him to do. Nate and I have been talking at least twice a week since last summer and in all that time he's become one of my best friends so when I found out he and Dana had a mutual break up I thought, 'okay, so he'll shut himself up and write a bunch of sad songs and then he'll snap out of it and everything will be great. Maybe he'll even notice me.' But no, no that hasn't happened. Do you know what he's done instead? He's been trying to set me up! He's been sending guys my way for me to date. What _the hell_ is that about, Cait? Can you tell me that? Because, seriously, I am mystified. No guy I've ever been interested in has tried to set me up with _other guys_. That's worse than being ignored!"

"He's been sending his buddies your way to date you?" Caitlyn asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yes! It makes no sense! I mean I actually thought he might like me before camp started. We'd been talking a lot more and even flirting. At least, I thought we were. But then we get here and he's introducing me to his friends or leaving me alone with one of them and _winking_ at me. _Winking_. Sometimes I want to punch him in the face! You'd think eventually he'd notice I was politely declining every one of them. Why are boys so weird?"

"I have no idea. My guy of choice is currently ignoring my existence all together so I'm just as confused as you," Caitlyn said with a shrug.

"If he throws another guy at me I swear I will slap him," Ella said with a huff. "He's an idiot. And so is Jason. I mean I thought for sure you guys would have been together by now considering last summer. I mean you two were totally flirting during that water battle. I could have sworn I spotted an almost kiss too."

Caitlyn sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You did. I completely ignored every guy that was interested in me this past school year in anticipation of coming back here and seeing Jason, but given the way he's been acting maybe I shouldn't have."

"And if Nate wants me to date someone else so badly then maybe I will," Ella said with a decisive nod. "Caitlyn, will you be my prowl partner tonight? We can scout out the new talent and maybe find some worthwhile guys to waste time with while Nate and Jason continue to be morons."

Caitlyn laughed and nodded. "That sounds like a brilliant idea. I will definitely be your prowl partner."

"Yay!" Ella said excitedly. "This will be the most fun I've had all summer. Dana said there are new Camp Star recruits that are actually _nice_ guys _and_ she said Axel got a celebrity instructor of his own."

"He did?" Caitlyn asked curiously.

"Yes," Ella said with a bright smile. "None other than Christopher Wilde. And I think Christopher brought his buddy Stubby with him too. Dana promised to introduce me. Of course, I was so caught up in Nate drama that I didn't really seem to care too much when she told me. But _now_…now I think I might just take her up on that offer. Want to join me?"

"Yes, please," Caitlyn said with a smile. "I've heard Stubby is hilarious. Mitchie met him once at Shane's birthday party. She loved him."

They finally reached the party and Ella immediately pulled Caitlyn toward Dana. Caitlyn spotted Jason and Nate chatting as they passed right by them. Nate looked up at the two of them and his brow furrowed in confusion and Jason had waved sheepishly at her. Caitlyn had pointedly ignored his wave and turned her attention to Dana.

"So," Dana said as she winked at Ella. "Christopher Wilde is here. Are you still uninterested or should I introduce you?"

"Introduce me," Ella begged. "Please introduce me."

"Nate being a moron?" Dana asked knowingly.

"Yes! Was he like this with you?" Ella asked.

Caitlyn's eyes widened and she grinned. "Wait, Dana, you know about Ella's _thing_ for Nate?"

Dana nodded. "Nate and I grew apart very quickly. Our relationship quickly became merely a friendship. We were both just too stubborn to admit it. I haven't really felt anything for him in a very long time. I don't mind."

"She practically blackmailed my feelings out of me," Ella said with a grin and a roll of her eyes.

"So, this situation isn't awkward for the two of you?" Caitlyn asked.

"It was at first," Dana said with a shrug. "But now that I'm into someone else I just want Nate to be happy and I think Ella _would_ make him happy."

"You're into someone else?" Caitlyn asked with a secretive smile. "Who?"

Dana bit her bottom lip and glanced over at Andy discretely. "Oh, just a certain drummer we all know. And if he wasn't so painfully shy we'd be dating by now."

"At least you know Andy likes you," Ella grumbled. "And at least he's not shoving you toward other guys."

Dana's eyes widened and she smirked in amusement. "Nate's trying to set you up with other guys? God, he's so stupid. He probably doesn't even realize he likes you."

"He doesn't like me!" Ella exclaimed. "He wouldn't want me to date other people if he did."

"Trust me, Ella, he likes you. He was talking about you all the time even _before_ he and I stopped dating. That's how I knew I didn't have feelings for him anymore," Dana said honestly.

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn asked.

"He spent so much time talking about Ella," Dana answered. "And yet I wasn't jealous. Not even a little bit. I just…didn't care. And that's the moment I knew. Come on; let me introduce you to the guys. You'll like them."

"I don't think your situation with Nate is as hopeless as you think, Ella," Caitlyn told her.

Ella scowled. "Then there shouldn't be anything stopping him from making a move, should there?"

"What about you and Jason, Caitlyn?" Dana asked. "I got the impression you guys were an item last summer."

Caitlyn blushed and smiled shyly. "You did?"

"Yeah, weren't you?" Dana asked as they made their way through the crowd.

"No, we weren't. But I thought that this summer we might—but we haven't. He's completely ignored my existence," Caitlyn said with a huff.

"Ah, so the moron thing must run in the family, huh?" Dana asked with a teasing grin as they finally reached the mob of girls next to the fire pit. Dana rolled her eyes at them and cleared her throat loudly. "Ladies, let me through. Geez, you'd think you'd never seen a celebrity before." Dana pushed her way through and then put herself between the girls and the two new guys. "Back off. Go mingle with some other people for a little while. Shoo!" She dismissed the girls and waved them all away before she motioned Ella and Caitlyn forward.

"Sorry, Chris," Dana said with a sigh. "I was hoping the girls would be a little cooler than that, but that shows how much I know." Once Ella and Caitlyn were standing beside her she smiled warmly at them. "Chris, this is the girl I told you about. Ella Pador, Van Pador's daughter."

Christopher Wilde beamed at her and eagerly shook her hand. "Oh man, I am so happy to meet you! Headline's music was such an inspiration to me growing up. They're legends."

Ella blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll be sure to tell him you said so. He'll love to hear that."

"And this is Stubby, Chris's partner in crime. And then this is Caitlyn Gellar. She's one of the dance instructors at Camp Rock," Dana said as she finished the introductions.

Stubby beat Chris to Caitlyn's hand and winked playfully at her as he kissed the back of it. "Caitlyn, it's a pleasure to meet you. I think I've actually heard about you before."

"You have?" Caitlyn asked in surprise.

"You're Mitchie Torres's best friend, right?" Stubby asked. "She told me all about you at Shane Gray's birthday party last year. She said you've won several dance competitions?"

Caitlyn blushed and nodded. "I have. How do you remember something you heard about me nearly a year ago?"

Stubby shrugged. "Her description of you impressed me and it…stuck with me I guess."

* * *

"What is that?" Jason asked with a huff. "Did he just…_kiss her hand_? You know, I've always liked Stubby, but right now…I'm not so keen on him. Why is he kissing Caitlyn's hand? Why is she _letting _him?"

Nate crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the couples by the fire pit. "I don't know, but I'm beginning to regret agreeing to do that collaboration with Chris on our last album. Do you see the way he's looking at Ella?"

"I thought you _wanted_ her to date someone else? Didn't you say having her date someone else would keep her from being a distraction to you?" Jason asked in confusion.

"Yes, but I wanted her to date someone harmless. Not freakin' Prince Charming," Nate grumbled.

"Hey, guys," Andy said with a smile as he joined them. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just watching the show," Nate said with a sigh as he motioned to Chris and Stubby. "Everyone seems to fawning over them."

"Oh yeah," Andy said with a nod. "Dana told me she wanted to set Chris up with Ella. She said something about Ella having a weakness for musicians."

"Dana did this?" Nate asked with a glare. "I think I need to have a little talk with her."

"Wait, haven't you been trying to set Ella up with someone?" Andy asked in confusion. "I kinda thought you'd be happy for her. They seem to really be hitting it off."

"_I've_ been setting her up with guys who are nowhere near as interesting as Christopher Wilde. Guys who would bore her after a while and certainly weren't anywhere near her equal when it comes to talent—"

Jason smirked at Nate. "And guys who also weren't a very big threat to you, right?"

Nate huffed. "I never said that."

Andy suddenly understood. He chuckled and shook his head. "Nate, why didn't you just ask her out?"

"I'm trying to write this summer. We've got an album to produce this year and I need to focus. I can't do that with her distracting me with her eyes and her smile and her…_everything_," Nate said with a sigh. "Besides, she deserves someone a lot _nicer_ than me. I lack a certain social grace that Ella possesses in leaps and bounds. She likes to dance and socialize and I'd much rather spend a quiet night at home. And I look like an idiot when I dance."

"You look like an idiot right now in my opinion," A new voice said.

Dana joined them and Nate figured she must have made her way over to them while they were watching Caitlyn and Ella.

"Gee, thanks," Nate said with a sigh.

"Ella doesn't care about what you look like when you dance or how terrible you are at talking to people. She likes _you_, dummy. And have you ever thought that her eyes and her smile and her _everything_ might _inspire_ you to write? That she might actually help you write _better_ songs?" Dana asked in a scolding tone as she put a hand on her hip. Then she turned on Jason and glared at him. "And _you_, what's your excuse? Why have you been ignoring Caitlyn?"

"Me?" Jason asked sheepishly. "What did I do?"

"Did you know Caitlyn has been waiting for you to make a move?" Dana asked with a sigh. "Or at least _talk_ to her? I mean, even I could see how close you guys were last summer so why haven't you spoken to her or acted like you even _wanted_ to talk to her since summer started?"

"I—I wanted to make sure she liked me as much I liked her so…I was giving her space to come to me," Jason said lamely. "I was afraid I was more invested than she was so I thought if I avoided her she'd come find me."

"That's stupid. If you wanted to know how much she liked you then you should have just asked her," Dana told him with a shake of her head. She turned and looped her arm through Andy's before she kissed his cheek slowly. "And _you_, Mister, had better ask me out tonight. I've been waiting far too long. I mean I get that you're shy, but…_enough already_."

Andy quirked a brow at her and grinned. "You've been waiting?"

"Yes, and don't pretend you didn't notice because I know I've been obvious," Dana said as she poked his chest. "Now come on, let's leave these two idiots to think about what they did."

Jason and Nate watched Dana and Andy walk away in silence. Once they were out of earshot Jason turned to Nate and shook his head. "She's right. We're idiots."

"Yeah, well, too late now," Nate said with a scoff. "Ella's smitten with the Prince of Pop."

"I thought Justin Timberlake was the Prince of Pop?" Jason asked with a furrowed brow.

"Fine, the Prince of Pop-Rock, is that better?"

Jason shrugged. "I guess. Honestly, I'm not sure I care. Are you really going to just give up?"

Nate sighed. "I can't compete with Chris Wilde, Jason. He's a lot more charming than I am."

"Well, I'm not about to let Stubby steal Caitlyn right out from under me," Jason said with a determined glare. "I've been an idiot, yes, but it's nothing I can't fix."

"What are you going to do?" Nate asked curiously.

"I'm going to go talk to Caitlyn," Jason told him. "I should have had this conversation with her two weeks ago, but I chickened out. Well, not anymore. Are you coming or are you just going to stand here and be unpleasant all night?"

"I'm coming," Nate said with a sigh. "What else have I got to do?"


	2. How It All Works Out

Two Stupid Brothers

By angellwings

* * *

How It All Works Out

* * *

Caitlyn laughed at Stubby as he finished his impersonation of Alexis Bender, the latest up and coming actress who was after Chris.

"She's ridiculous," Stubby said with a shake of his head. "I don't know what I'll do if Chris actually dates her. I'll be forced to hang out with her. She may not survive to her next actor boyfriend."

Caitlyn laughed half heartedly and tried to smile. But she just couldn't seem to focus.

Stubby reached out and squeezed Caitlyn's hand sympathetically. "So, I'm here at camp. Where are you?"

Caitlyn gave him a guilty smile and then looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry. I really am. You're a great guy and you seem very nice and ordinarily I would be very into you but right now—"

"There's already somebody you like, isn't there?" Stubby asked knowingly with a sigh. "Figures. I should have known a girl like you was already taken."

"Well, I'm not really taken I just…would _like_ to be taken," Caitlyn said honestly. "And I don't think it's fair to you when I've still got feelings for someone else."

"You're right," Stubby said with a nod. "That wouldn't be fair." He winked at her and grinned. "But I'm willing to be taken advantage of. I'll even help you make him jealous if you want. Would a make out session help?"

Caitlyn laughed and shoved his shoulder. "You're ridiculous. And I appreciate the offer, but no thank you."

Stubby smiled softly and shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for trying, can you?"

* * *

"So, Ella," Chris said as they sat down beside the fire. "Dana tells me you're into fashion?"

Ella nodded. "I hope to be a designer or a stylist. I teach the wardrobe classes at Camp Rock."

"Nice," Christopher said with a nod. "Do you ever show your dad your designs?"

Her brow furrowed and she gave him a strange look. "Um, no. Not really. Is there a reason I should?"

"Well, I thought he might, you know, let you design something for him and the band," Chris said with a smile and shrug.

"Oh, no, not yet," Ella answered. "I'm not quite experienced enough for that. Besides he's had the same stylist for years and she's a genius. I'd never dream of putting her out of a job."

"I can understand that," Chris said. "So, do you know how to play any instruments?"

"Piano," Ella answered. "I've been playing since I was very young."

"Oh, I'd have thought you're dad would have taught you how to play guitar?"

Ella blinked at him and wondered if every question he asked was going to somehow relate back to her father. "No, he didn't exactly have time to be my personal tutor. He was too busy touring and recording and focusing on his own music for that. What little time he was able to make to spend with me was spent doing normal father-daughter things."

"What's normal for a legend like him?" Chris asked with an amused grin.

"The same thing that's normal for everybody else," Ella said with a forced smile. What was with this guy? He was famous; you'd think he'd understand. And why was he so obsessed with her dad? Who Ella was wasn't defined by her father. She wanted to think she'd be worth getting to know even if her dad wasn't a rock and roll legend.

"You mean like the two of you would play board games on a Saturday night?" Chris asked with a laugh. "That seems highly unlikely."

"Why is it unlikely?" Ella asked as she felt her frustration starting to build. "You're famous and I bet you play board games."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "True. I do love a good board game. What's your dad's favorite?"

Ella bit back a groan and desperately wished someone would come to her rescue. She'd thought Christopher Wilde would be charming but he was just like every other wannabe music legend Ella had ever met. Too bewildered by her father to really care about getting to know Ella. She was sure Chris was a nice guy but his obsession with her father was getting on her nerves. She sighed and smiled politely. "He always wanted to play Sorry. It was his favorite."

"No way!" Chris said excitedly. "That's my favorite!"

"Go figure," Ella said dryly. "Never would have guessed."

* * *

Nate and Jason made their way across the party to the fire pit to find Ella and Caitlyn smiling and laughing with Chris and Stubby. Nate rubbed the back of his neck and stopped a few feet away from Ella. He'd never been this uncomfortable in his life. He'd prepared himself for Ella dating another guy because that had been his plan. He'd wanted her to date someone benign and dull so that he could stay focused and not have to worry about someone more exciting stealing her away. But watching her with Chris was torture because…because that could be him. He could be the one laughing and sharing smiles with her but now he was too late. He had no doubt Chris would win her over and he and Ella would have a deep and meaningful relationship making Nate obsolete.

Dana was right. He was an idiot.

Now he had another choice. He could interfere and make sure _he_ was happy. Or he could step back and let Ella be happy without him. Jason stopped and gave him a strange look.

"Nate? You okay?"

"Yeah, uh, you go ahead. I think I'm gonna go back to the cabin," Nate said sadly. He glanced over at Ella expecting to see a radiant smile. He should just go away and let her be. Hadn't he done enough to hurt her? If she really did have feelings for him then she certainly wouldn't have appreciated him considering her for every male but himself. But when his eyes landed on her he was surprised to see her sigh and then paste on a fake smile. A fake smile that was directed at Christopher Wilde.

Maybe Chris wasn't the charmer Nate thought he was.

"You sure, Nate? The evening's still early," Jason said encouragingly.

Nate looked up at him and smiled. "You know, Jase, you're right. The evening is early. I shouldn't call it a night just yet. I mean how old do I think I am? Fifty? No, I'm seventeen and should not be going to bed at seven P.M. Maybe I'll go see what Ella and Chris are talking about. I'll catch up with you later."

Jason grinned at him. "Finally worked up the guts to do something, huh?"

Nate smirked and nodded. "Just saw something encouraging, that's all. Good luck with Cait."

"Good luck with Ella."

They nodded and went separate ways. Jason headed toward Caitlyn and Stubby and Nate headed toward Chris and Ella.

* * *

Caitlyn didn't quite know what to say to Stubby after her confession about Jason. An awkward silence over came them and Caitlyn cleared her throat. "So, what's Los Angeles like? Is it amazing?"

"Have you never been?" Stubby asked.

"Nope, not once," Caitlyn told him.

"Well, it's beautiful. You'd love it. There's a ton of vintage record stor—"

"Caitlyn, we need to talk," Jason said in a commanding voice.

Caitlyn looked up in surprise and quickly put on a mask of cool indifference. "Oh? Do we? You haven't seemed in a hurry to talk for the two weeks we've been here. What's changed?"

Stubby looked between Caitlyn and Jason slowly before looking Caitlyn in the eye and speaking. "Oh! Is he the guy that you—"

"Jason," Caitlyn said loudly and pointedly. "This is Stubby—"

"We've met," Jason said in a bored tone. "Nice to see you again, Stubby. I hope you've been enjoying Camp Star so far."

"Yes, um, everyone's been very nice," Stubby said with a nervous gulp. "So far, at least."

"Anything you have to say, Jason, you can say it in front of Stubby," Caitlyn said as she stuck her chin into the air proudly.

"Caitlyn," Jason said with a sigh. "I'd rather not."

"Stubby is my friend and I'm sure he won't mind," Caitlyn said with a slight glare at Jason. "Would you Stubby?"

"Actually—"

"See?" Caitlyn said as she interrupted him with a smirk. "He doesn't mind."

"Caitlyn, why do you have to make this difficult?" Jason asked as he ran a hand through his curls.

"Because, _Jason_, you've ignored me since we got back to camp. I've sat out on my porch every day while you strum your guitar and done my best to look enticing and you've hardly even looked at me. You've said two words to me since we all got here and you know what those words were, Jason? Do you?" Caitlyn asked with an angry glare. "You knocked on the cabin door and when I answered you said, 'where's Mitchie?' and when I told you, you nodded and walked away."

Stubby winced and shook his head. "Smooth, dude."

Jason glared at him. "Did anyone ask you?"

"Jason!" Caitlyn said in a scolding tone. "Don't be rude. At least Stubby _wants_ to be around me. It's clear you don't. And do you know what sucks? I gave up so many opportunities because I couldn't wait to get back here and be with you. Do you know how many guys asked me out this year? Do you know how many of them I turned down? Do you know that I went to prom and to winter formal with a group of girls because I didn't want word to get back to you and have you misunderstand? I spent this whole year wanting _you_ to know that I was available so that when we finally saw each other again you'd _do something_ about it. But I guess that was all a waste, huh? I gave up guys that actually liked me just so I could be ignored by someone I _thought_ cared about me. Story of my life."

"Caitlyn, I'm sorry. I was a jerk. A stupid insensitive jerk. Forgive me?" Jason asked.

Stubby cleared his throat and decided to leave them. As he passed Jason he put a hand on his shoulder, gave him a friendly smile, and whispered. "Grovel, dude. Get down on your knees and beg. Because if you don't snatch her up, then I will." He turned back to Caitlyn and smiled before bowing dramatically. "Caitlyn, it was wonderful to meet you and I hope you have a fantastic summer." He winked at her as he straightened up. "Good luck."

Jason and Caitlyn watched him walk away and once Jason had collected himself after hearing Stubby's seemingly friendly threat he quickly crossed the distance between himself and Caitlyn. "Caitlyn, please, don't be mad at me? I deserve it, I know I do, but…I've learned my lesson and I know I was horrible to you. Could you please just…let me explain? I know it won't make up for it or even been a good excuse but I just want you to know what I've been thinking."

He dared to reach out and take her hand and purposefully caught her eye.

"Please?" He asked with sad eyes.

Caitlyn bit her bottom lip but she felt her resolve breaking. She could never take sad Jason. He was always her weakness. "This had better be good," She said with a sigh. "Go ahead."

"We spent a lot of time together last summer," Jason said nervously. "A lot of time, and I enjoyed every minute of it. I didn't really want to leave. And we kept up with each other this year, right? We kept up that closeness as best we could but we didn't take it any further because of the distance. At least that's what I thought, but I started to doubt how close we really were. Yes, there were two almost kisses, but what if those were in the heat of the moment? What if I cared more for you than you did for me? What if I made the move to take the next step and you didn't step with me? I was scared, Caity. So I thought I would give you time and see if you came to me, to see if you gave me any signs of being as attracted to me as I was to you. It was the cowardly thing to do, I know. Especially after how far we came last summer, but…I'm not Shane or Nate. I'm not ridiculously handsome or charming and I'm not talented and complicated. I'm not the kind of guy most girls swoon over so the thought that you would…care about me that way was just strange and unknown and hard to believe. So I did the cowardly thing and avoided you in the hopes that you would make the first move for me. But that was completely stupid and hurtful and I should have seen it for what it was from the very beginning. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Jason took several steps closer to her and took her hand in his and laced their fingers together and then brought his other hand to her cheek and brushed a piece of her bangs out of her eyes. "Please forgive me? I miss you so much and I don't want to lose you. Please?"

She punched his shoulder hard and huffed. "Well, why didn't you just tell me all of this to begin with, Moron! I would have told you exactly what I was thinking and feeling! You know me better than to think I would lie about that! And you know me better than to think I would be unnecessarily cruel! I'm not heartless, Jason. I don't want you to be scared of me like everyone else! I'm crazy about you and have been for a very long time. I would never hurt you or betray you or mock you. You're too important to me for that. And if you would have just asked me I could have told you all of this two weeks ago!"

She moved to punch him again but this time Jason caught her fist with one of his callused hands and used it to pull her to him. She gasped when she was pulled flush against his chest.

"Trust me I won't make the mistake of doubting you ever again," Jason said as he released her fist and wrapped both of his arms around her. "I don't plan on letting you go ever again."

Caitlyn blushed and smiled shyly. "_Ever_ again? Because I do have classes to teach and unless they're all tango and ballroom dancing classes that you're willing to help me with I don't think this arrangement will work."

"I'd be up for learning how to tango," Jason said with a smirk. "Would I get to hold a rose in my mouth?"

"Not if you want to kiss me with it you don't," Caitlyn said with a grin.

Jason's eyebrows rose and he smiled. "I get to kiss you?"

She blushed and nodded. "Only if you want to."

"Trust me, Caity," Jason said as he took a deep breath and his eyes were drawn to her lips. "I want to."

"Then do it already," Caitlyn said with a challenging smirk. "I think I've been patient enough, don't you?"

"Definitely," Jason said quietly before he closed the distance between them and covered her lips with his own. Caitlyn let out a soft moan and eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Her fingers dove into his curls as she deepened the kiss. Jason's hands flattened against the small of her back and absently caressed the skin her cropped shirt left exposed with his thumb. They finally pulled apart and Caitlyn's rested her forehead against Jason's to catch her breath.

"Listen, do you, um, want to ditch this bonfire?" Caitlyn asked breathlessly. "Maybe go somewhere a bit more private?"

Jason smirked and nodded. "We can go where ever you want to go, Caity. I'll follow you anywhere."

Caitlyn blushed and laughed softly. "Okay, then. The boat house it is. I need you all to myself for a little while." She slipped her hand in his and laced their fingers together before pulling him through the crowd. "C'mon, Bird Man, we're out of here."

He smiled and pulled the back of her hand up to his lips. "Whatever you want, Lady Caity."

She giggled and smiled affectionately at him. "You are too much, Jase. What am I ever going to do with you."

He winked at her and grinned. "I'm sure you'll think of something. You always do."

* * *

Nate slowly approached the log that Ella and Chris had settled into and winced as he overheard their conversation.

"So, your dad's favorite song is _Yellow Submarine_? Really? I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting Rolling Stones or Elvis or something. You're sure it's the Beatles?" Chris asked with a furrowed brow.

"No," Ella said dryly. "You're right. You would know my father better than I do. What am I thinking?"

Nate suppressed a grin and a chuckle. Oh, poor Christopher Wilde. He probably had no idea he was committing a major Ella faux pas.

"Oh, wow," Nate said as he pretended to stumble upon the pair. "Look at the lovebirds. Dana said she was going to set the two of you up. You look like you're really hitting it off over here."

Chris smiled brightly at Ella and nodded. "Yeah, I guess we are."

Ella forced a smile at him. "Yes, Chris has been very nice."

Nate grinned in amusement and suppressed another laugh at how very clearly uncomfortable Ella was. There was something Nate had that Chris didn't: the ability to separate Ella from her father. Poor Chris was too caught up in being so close to one of his heroes to realize the girl he _thought_ liked him was extremely put out.

"We were just talking about our favorite songs," Chris said with a bright toothy smile. "What's yours man?"

"Mine? Probably, 'Hey Jude'. You can't get any better than The Beatles," Nate said with a friendly smile. "Well, I guess I should let you two have your privacy. Wouldn't want to be the third wheel—"

"No!" Ella said urgently as she reached up and grabbed his arm. She cleared her throat and composed herself. "I mean, please, stay. It's not an imposition. I _promise_."

"I don't know, Dana did intend to—"

"Oh, just sit down," Ella said impatiently as she yanked him down to sit next to her.

"Okay," Nate said with a smirk. "I guess I'll stay."

"Awesome," Chris said with another charming smile. "My favorite song is a Headline song. 'Jacob's Ladder'."

"Shocker," Nate said quietly with a smirk.

Ella bit her bottom lip to keep from chuckling and then nodded in response to Chris's statement. "That _is_ a good one."

"What about you, Ella?" Nate asked as he placed his hands on the log and leaned back on them to look over at her. "What's your favorite song?" Nate already knew the answer to this one.

She blushed in embarrassment and glared at Nate before she answered. "'The Power of Love' by Huey Lewis and the News."

Chris quirked a brow at her. "Huey Lewis? Are you serious? They're kind of…cheesy."

"They're happy," Ella said with a sigh as if this were the millionth time she'd had to explain this. "I like happy."

"C'mon, Chris," Nate said with an easy smile. "You have to admit it's a catchy song."

"Yeah, it's catchy, but it's not…ground breaking," Chris said with a shrug. "But there's not anything wrong with it really."

"Nate learned how to play it for me," Ella said as she smirked evilly at him. Nate's eyes widened and he paled. Yes, yes he did, but she wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that. "He played it for me during one of our video chats."

Nate blushed and sighed. "Yes, yes I did." It took him a surprisingly long time to learn it too. It wasn't as easy to play as he thought it would be.

"You guys video chat?" Chris asked.

"During the school year when we're not around each other all the time," Ella said with a modest shrug. "How else would we keep in touch?"

"I don't know," Chris answered. "I have a lot of girls who are friends and I don't video chat with them. I'll call them, text them, maybe message them on Facebook but we don't video chat."

"It's not a big deal, really," Ella said as she looked down at her hands that rested in her lap. "Sometimes we just sit and video chat while we eat. Kinda like we're—"

"On a date?" Chris asked with a grin and a quirked brow.

"I was going to say like we were hanging out," Ella said as her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. "Nate doesn't really think of me like that. Dana's not the only one who's been trying to set me up with people. Nate has too."

Nate reached up and scratched behind his ear nervously. "Yes, I did…do that." He cleared his throat and looked down at the ground.

Chris laughed lightly and shook his head. "Tell me, honestly, am I getting in the middle of something here? Because it kind of seems like I am."

"No," Ella said adamantly. "Didn't you hear me? He's been trying to set me up with other guys. No guy who wants to date a girl would do that. It's a pretty clear sign that he's not interested. Right, Nate?"

Nate fidgeted and tugged on the sleeves of his button up shirt before scratching behind his ear again and deliberately ignoring her question.

"Right, Nate?" Ella asked again with a nervous gulp. Again no answer came and Ella bit her bottom lip. "Nate?"

"Ella, I…Can we talk about this later?" Nate asked as he kept his gaze firmly locked on the ground.

Her brow furrowed and she shook her head. "Talk about this later? Why can't you just answer me now? It's a pretty straight forward question. Are you interested or aren't you?"

Chris sighed and then gave Nate a friendly smile. "I think I'll just leave you two alone. It was nice meeting you, Ella. Thanks for the chance."

"Wait, Chris, you don't have to—"

Chris interrupted Ella by shaking his head and smiling knowingly. "Yes, I do. I know when I'm beat. It sounds like you guys need to get some things figured out. Really, it's fine. Don't worry about me. See you later, guys."

"See you, man," Nate said awkwardly as they both watched Chris walk away.

Ella immediately turned to Nate with a confused glance. "What the hell just happened?"

"Ella, I—"

"No, Nate. What the hell was that? You spend two weeks trying to set me up with every single one of your buddies and then all of a sudden you're interested in me? I don't understand. Why would you make me believe you didn't like me when you actually did – or do?"

Nate sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know."

Ella rolled her eyes and scoffed. "That's bullshit. You know. You just don't want to tell me."

"You're going to hate me," Nate admitted. "It's probably the most ridiculous and possibly hurtful thing I've ever done. Not to mention selfish."

"Nate, I'm already not too thrilled with you at the moment. How much worse can it get?" Ella asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We have another album to finish this year and I needed to focus on the music and I was afraid you would distract me so…so I thought I'd set you up with someone who wasn't really a threat to me to keep you busy so I could focus on the music. Because, well, you're extremely distracting," Nate said with a sigh.

"Gee, I didn't realize knowing me was such a painful thing for you, Nate. Don't worry, I won't distract you anymore," Ella said in a very sad and hurt tone. "If I was annoying you, you should have just said so."

"No!" Nate said quickly as he grabbed her hand. "That's not what I meant! You're not annoying. I meant…distracting like I can't help but stare at you every time you walk into a room and sometimes when I close my eyes your smile is all that I see and your eyes always sparkle which is way too fitting for someone who loves glitter and sequins the way you do. Didn't you ever wonder why I call you Sparkles? And that's just over video chat and from a general distance. In person there are so many other things. The way you walk and carry yourself and the perfume you wear and your shampoo – God, your shampoo. How am I supposed to focus on anything when you're walking around looking so…stunning all the time? And did you know that you have, probably, the most amazing hands I've ever seen? They move so fast and sew things so accurately and the way you sketch with them…your hands are probably the most singularly distracting thing about you," Nate said as he absently ran a thumb across the back of her hand. "I care about you Ella, I really do, but I think I might care about you a little too much because all I want to do when you're around is be with you. I seem to forget everything else I have to do so that I can watch you smile or make you laugh. And I suppose maybe I wasn't really thinking of the album. Maybe I was just scared that I would screw everything up and lose you in the process. If I kept you at a distance then I didn't run the risk of losing having you in my life." He sighed and released her hand so that he could use his hands cover his face and rest his chin in them. "I'm a jackass and an idiot and I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted anything to do with me ever again."

Ella slowly reached over and pulled his hands away from his face. "Nate, is—is all of that true? Are you serious?"

He gulped nervously and nodded. "Completely."

"Why does everyone think you're the logical Gray brother?" Ella asked with a sigh. "Sometimes you make the most illogical decisions I've ever heard."

"What does that mean?" Nate asked.

"You like me so you try to get me to date someone else? I don't even know how that train of thought would go," Ella said in a confused tone.

"Trust me," Nate said with a sigh. "You don't want to."

"I guess there's only one thing to do then," Ella said as she laced her fingers through his on the hand that she still held. "I'll prove to you that your ridiculous idea is completely wrong."

"How are you going to do that?" Nate asked hopefully as he fought back a grin.

"Well, you'll have to date me," Ella said plainly. "And then you'll see how little of a distraction to your music I actually am."

Nate smiled hesitantly. "You think so?"

"Yes," Ella said with a nod and a smirk. "You forget that most well known artists had _muses_. Who's to say I'm not _your_ muse?"

Nate sat up a little straighter and squeezed her hand as an amused smile appeared on his face. "Fair point, I guess. Are you sure this is an experiment you want to be a part of? It could prove a bit challenging."

"Nathaniel, I spent the year mastering the art of pleats," Ella said with a small grin. "Trust me; I'm always up for a challenge."

He laughed and then shook his head. "I might not be worth the time, Ells. I'm not exactly the most intelligent guy on the planet."

Ella smirked at him and then leaned toward him as if to whisper. "You can be...when you want to be. The key is to make sure you _want_ to be. And I think I can handle that."

He quirked a brow at her and smiled warmly. "Can you?"

She nodded and brought her free hand to his cheek and absently caressed it with her thumb. "For you? Nate, I think I could handle anything. All you'd have to do is ask me."

"All I have to do is ask?" Nate asked with a nervous gulp.

She nodded and leaned an inch closer to him. "Just ask."

"Can you…_kiss_ me?" Nate asked as his eyes fell to her lips and then scanned the rest of her face.

"I think I might be able to do that, yes," Ella said with a blush and shy smile as she licked her lips without thinking. She used her hand that rested on Nate's neck to pull him closer and close the distance between them. She kissed him tentatively as if she were afraid he might push her away, but he surprised her by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. She gasped and Nate took that opportunity to deepen the kiss. Her hand that he had been holding was now resting flat against Nate's chest, just over his heart and she could feel it beating as rapidly as her own heart.

Someone to the right of them she heard several giggles and then suddenly remembered where they were. She pulled away from Nate and caught his hungry gaze before biting her bottom lip and grinning at him. "We're not exactly _alone_ right now, Nate."

"So?" Nate asked with twinkling eyes and a smirk. "What do I care?"

Ella giggled and shook her head at him. "If Brown were to walk over here we'd both be dead and you know it. That's an _obvious_ reason to care."

"Well, then why don't we ditch the crowd? There's got to be somewhere Brown won't possibly find us," Nate said with a smile.

Ella bit the inside of her cheek and then answered with a sly smile. "He avoids the Wardrobe Cabin as much as humanly possible. The mannequins freak him out. And I _do_ happen to have the key."

"Imagine that," Nate said with a wink as he stood up and held out his hand to her. "Shall we?"

Ella smiled brightly and placed her hand in his as he helped her up. "We shall. This bonfire turned out better than I thought it would." She glanced around as Nate led her away. "Where are Jason and Cait?"

"Probably off enjoying their own alone time," Nate said with a chuckle. "They're fine, Ella. Everything worked out for them, I'm sure."

"This is why I love Camp," Ella said with a happy sigh as Nate put an arm around her waist and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Things always work out."


End file.
